1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work support system, work support method and computer-readable recording medium.
2. Background Art
Managers of small and medium-sized enterprises or persons in charge of stores are desired to proceed a number of tasks such as sales management, salary management, employment management of workers, and production of point of purchase advertising (POP) in parallel in a well-planned manner. Proceeding a plurality of tasks in parallel in this manner complicates progress management, which may result in risks of delay, quality deterioration, or excessive quality.
Therefore, there is a tool for scheduling dates of the respective tasks. The scheduling tool is provided for example as a web application. Task information can be read, added, or revised from smartphones, tablets, or personal computers.
The summary of Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-518409 describes that “Described are a technique for generating a task item, technique for organizing the task item, technique for causing notification of the task item, and technique for consuming the task item. In one approach, the task item is generated based on input from a user and the context of the input. In another approach, different attribution of the task items is used in order to intelligently organize the task items into a plurality of lists. In still another approach, one or more criteria such as a location are used in order to determine when to notify the task item to the user. In yet another approach, actions, other than generation of notification, such as sending an email, talking, sending a text, and searching are enabled or executed automatically.”
In such a scheduling tool, inputting the respective task information is complicated. For example with an invention of the aforementioned Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-518409, a user is required to input information for specifying a task.
In the invention of Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-518409, unprocessed task indices and processed task indices are mixed and thereby displayed. This arrangement is not always desired by a user.